


Crazy Hormones

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Yaoi, horny peter is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	Crazy Hormones

The day began like all the other, you know, with Jameson yelling at everyone that he wanted photos, if possible from Spider-Man; they were the one selling the most! 

Betty took her coffee like usual, half-listening to her boss and reading the complaints against the daily bugle. 

Finally, she gets the final letter and takes the most important. When she hears a rumble outside she sighs and crosses her fingers it’s not going to hit the Daily Bugle. The secretary waves at Peter when he passes beside her. 

\- Betty, sweetie. Said Parker, playing in her hairs. 

\- Hey, Pete. 

\- How’s my favorite secretary? 

\- She’s good, she’s good. And you. 

\- Could do better. Hey let me show you something! 

Peter opens his computer and in a reflex fast as the mightiest lightning of Thor, he close his porn tabs. Because if you think a young man with radioactive blood of a radioactive spider is not horny 3 times more, you are wrong. Especially since his earlier girlfriend broke off with him, leaving his ex, right hand, to take care of him. Peter breathes again as Betty didn’t see it and he opens YouTube to show her the video of litter of kittens going to sleep on a fluffy dog. 

\- Ooooh! It’s so cute! Said Betty, squeaking. 

\- I knew I would light up your day. Respond Peter. 

\- BRANT! PARKER! Shouts Jameson. 

The boy turns around and sees a group had agglomerated behind them. 

\- Brant, go back to work. You, I’m taking your portable the time you do your things before giving me the photos, so you won’t distract my employees again. And all of you, go away. Said Jonah, taking the computer. 

\- Hey! My computer! Said the hero. 

 

Peter grunts and gets his paper filled before waving at Betty before heading for the bodd’s office a bit irritated. He takes a good breath before entering Jameson’s office. He knocks on the door and opens it. 

\- Good morning, sir. Said Peter. 

\- So what’s’ new? Said the director without looking at the boy. 

\- Photos of the Fantastic Four against Annihilus, the Vulture, the Mandarin, Iron Man and Captain America almost kissing, Scorpio and Miss Marvel rescuing kittens. Now, I would like to have my c… 

\- Mmmh. Okay. 

Jameson puts the money on his desk and Peter puts the photos. 

\- Sir, my c… Begins Parker. 

The phone rings and Jonah answers it, making a sign to Peter to go away. The student groans and goes outside. He’ll come back later, it’s not urgent. At least. 

Peter goes outside and his jaw drop to see Kraven whipping people, making trucks do barrel rolls, for an unknown reason. Peter runs to a back street and looks in his bag, ouf, he has his costume. He pets a fluffy cat in the back street while he changes, gives him some treats and webs a building and swings away in direction of the mad hunter. 

\- Ah! Spider-Man! Shouts Kraven seeing the Spider. 

Peter is very impolite and only greets the villain with his feet in his face. He webs his feet after and punches his stomach to shut him. After Kraven gains his breath back, he chuckles. 

\- Ah, did I present to you my acolyte? Roger! Come here. 

And the said Roger, a lion of almost a ton dashes on Spider-Man. Peter swings in the air, but the sharp claws of the feline cuts his thigh. 

\- Did I also tell you that he has eyes with laser beam? Continue Kraven. 

Roger shoots from his eyes a bluish laser and Parker’s right arms is brushed by it, but it doesn’t prevent the painful burn on it. 

\- Where did you get that goddamn lion? You went on vacation with HYDRA? Asks the hero. 

Peter gets his camera out and begins to take photos of his fight against Kraven and Roger. However, in the combat, Kraven use a low hit and uses gas against the hero. Spider-Man didn’t prepare for that (not Kraven style, generally) and takes a good stiff of it involuntary. 

Peter backs off a bit and feels dizzy. The villain laughs and sends his lion on the Spider-. Parker tries to dodge, but the gas affects his muscles and nerves, and it is very painful for him to move. He barely dodges the huge feline seeing him like a tartar. He webs his legs together, but as he finishes, a whip slashes his back and he shouts of pain. 

\- There, there, Spider-man. Why don’t you sleep a bit? Said Kraven. 

\- In your dreams! Responded the hero. 

Peter turns around and kicks the villain before he manages to inject a soporific. He continues to webs the lion, even as it is very painful and he webs the mad hunter’s face as well before making him fall on his lion. Peter sighs of relief when he sees the police arriving. He webs away, moaning out of pain and escapes the scene. 

\---------------------------- 

Jameson has seen all the combat and was thinking. Gas. Too easy, yet so easy he didn’t even think about it. The director lit a cigar and thinks about what kind of gas he could get, the price doesn’t matter. Not a gas that hurt, like that savage Kraven used, perhaps, this so talked about sex pollen? Or something like GHB. So many options there. 

Jonah hears a knocks on the door. 

\- Mister Jameson? 

\- Yes, Betty? 

\- I just got a call from Peter Parker, he has photos of Spider-Man, he’ll send them by the post because he’s too sick to come tomorrow. 

The director nods and look at the door closes. He picks the phone and calls Spencer Smythe. 

\- Hello, Smythe? 

\- Mmmh? Mister Jameson? 

\- I need another robot. 

\- I can’t. I… 

\- I’ll pay you triple. 

-… Triple!? 

\- Yes. And I’ll add a bonus, because this one needs gas, and it’s you who are getting it. 

\- What kind of gas? 

\- Listen up and it’s confidential. 

\- Of course, Mister Jameson. 

 

\---------------------------- 

In the morning, Peter groans, His body is sore and he’s dizzy, and he’s about to puke. He does. 

\- Oh Peter! Oh, my dear, go in the bathroom. I’m calling the doctor! Said his Aunt rushing in his room. 

The hero painfully gets up out of his bed to continue to puke in the toilet and when the doctor comes by, it’s to tell his aunt that he only needs rest. Parker takes his day off and sleeps like a baby. He wakes up the morning after fresh like a mint and he gets his things ready for school. The day is slow, very slow, not even Flash comes to bug him. Finally he goes toward the Daily Bugle building, but remembers he already gave the photos, so he turns around to go home, but what does he sees on the big screen in Time Square? Scorpio is attacking! The next second, Peter is in a backstreet, changing his clothes to become Spider-Man. 

\- Spider-Man! Shouts Scorpio. 

Spider-Man is very impolite and greets the villain with a fist in the face. Scorpio ripostes with his tail in the hero’s abdomen, but Peter gets his breath fast and webs a wrecked car lying around to throw on the villain. Scorpio destroys the car and rushes to Parker to tackle him or hit him. However, Spider-Man webs him constantly, all over his body and the villain is glued on the ground two feet away from Peter. 

\- Great battle, Scorpio, whenever you want. Said Spider-Man, swinging away as the police sirens got louder. 

Peter internally facepalms, he forgot to open his camera. Oh well, another time, Spider-Man isn’t going to retire tomorrow. Anyway the heat of the battle, so short was it, makes him tight in his costume. He really should take something to tame the beast, it’s embarrassing, especially in school. 

As the hero flies in the city, he hears a mechanical sound; he turns his head and sees a HUGE robot running after him. He swings in the air to go on the head of the robot and notices that he already saw that kind of robot. It’s the same kind Jameson sent after him, but bigger. Peter doesn’t have the time to dodge the gas that escapes from little hole on the robot. Parker gasps and tries to go away, but it electrocutes him and he momentarily loses his tonus, fall on the robot and breathes the gas. Great. He gets up and begins to swing away; his previous experience with gas hasn’t been the best. 

However, he feels drowsy and his reflexes are slowed. One of the arms of the robot catches him and holds him tight. Dammit! 

\--------------------------------- 

Jonah looks at Spider-Man unconscious on his desk. The Daily Bugle is closed, the curtains are closed and a light scent of cigar fills the air. Like a predator looks at his prey, Jameson observes the boy on his desk. He always thought he was bigger than that. Spider-man. Such a silly name for such… A man. An obsession. A madness. A jealousy. A boy… 

Why keep him? Why kill him? Why tormenting him? A vicious circle, that’s all. 

Jameson blushes and takes a good puff of his cigar as he sees the boy moving. He remembers the first time he say Spider-Man. It was just so charming, so perfect. A boy that could give his life for someone, an old lady, a baby. Not like him… This jealousy turned into rage, this rage turned into madness, this madness turned into an obsession, for a boy, a man in a goddamn tight fluo red spandex. How many nights had Jameson spent on looking at the pictures that Parker took? Scratching the photos to hurt the Spider. He knew at that state he was crazy. But what psychologist will take him because he’s Spidersexual…? Jameson feels a shiver when he sees Spider-Man move again, saying goodbye to twilight sleep. What a way to take his obsession down. 

\- Uuuugh. Wh…? 

Peter sits and looks around, it’s dark, and it doesn’t smell good…. Wait! It’s J.J cigars! He looked straight in the eyes of his boss. 

\- Sup, J.J.! Said Peter, changing his voice a bit. 

Jameson chuckles and points the wrists of the hero. Parker is attached. Not by little lace, but by chains on the wooden desk. 

\- Uuuummmm. Cool bro, glad to see you like kinky stuff. But guess what? I don’t. Said Peter, struggling against his bonds. 

Jameson responds with a soft smile. Jameson never smiles softly and Peter knows there is something wrong. He’s going to get killed! He’s going to get killed! Oh no, by his own boss! That’s not cool! 

The director gets closer and puts his hand on the base of the mask to pull it. Peter feels his blood rush out his head and he stops breathing. He slumps down and breathes when Jonah stops just above his nose. 

\- What do you want?...Peter asked tentatively. 

Jameson doesn’t answer. 

\- Yo. Stop looking at me like if I was a buffet. Continue Parker. 

\- But you are. Said the director. 

\- A buffet? Don’t tell me you’re a cannibal. It would make a great headline, though. Jameson, the new Hannibal. 

\- No. 

\- Hey, by the way. Why don’t give Parker his portable back? 

\- You know him? 

\- Yeah. Not especially friends with him, but he had a project and was sooo nervous because of that. And because I’m a good guy, I try to help everywhere I can. 

\- Why should I give it back to him? 

\- Hey, he’s a student, he needs a computer. Like you need Spider-Man, I mean me. 

\- I don’t need you. 

\- You sure? I’m your best-seller… 

\- Tchh. I hope you remember that you’re attached. 

\- Oh right. 

\- I’ll give Parker his portable. 

\- Great. Could you also stop bugging my allies? 

\- Okay. 

\- And bash the villains? 

\- Okay. 

\- Less concentration on me. 

\- No. 

\- Okay, just criticize me once a week? 

\- Okay. 

\- It’s shady, you never say yes easily. What are you planning? 

\- That you’ll repay me. 

\- How? 

\- I need to blow off steam. 

\- Go kiss a kettle. 

\- You’re attached, while I could… 

\- No, don’t beat me. I’ll pin you on a wall by your boxers. 

\- No, no, no. 

Jonah grabs Peter’s crotch, and the boy gasps. He was not expecting this. At all. It’s his boss, goddamit, and it feels more like a kink because he was so horny. Why hormones! Why doyou do this? His mind is mostly no, but his body is mostly yes. It’s so frustrating. Moreover, Peter just is learning that Jameson is very good with his hands. 

\- Dude, that’s gay. Is all that Parker can say in a breath. 

\- That’s the point. Answers the director. 

\- Don’t you hate me? 

\- I try to lessen the hate. 

\- And that’s… aah… the only way you thought of? 

\- I’m not going to invite you to tea at my home. It doesn’t blow off steam. 

\- You’ll do the same for the mayor…? 

\- Uuurg. No. He’s not swinging in spandex being all seductive. 

\- Always the clothes, uh. 

\- It looks like you don’t hate it. Said Jameson, putting his cigar in Peter mouth. 

Jameson pulls down his pants, releasing the kraken, and strokes him, skin on skin. Peter moans involuntary, almost letting the cigar fall. Spider-Man bucks his hips as the touch tighten and Jonah grins. He won’t need to use sex pollen after all, marvelous. The director bends over and puts his lips on the head of the cock. Peter groans deeply and all doubt is chased from his mind. 

\- F-fuck... 

Jameson lazily strokes his tongue on the slit, but it has all the effects desired. He never saw the great Spider-Man so vulnerable, shaking and groaning, and it’s all just for his view. He traces his thumb on the length to rub his balls and takes the cock deeper in his mouth. The shaking voice of the boy makes the director’s own arousal throb. Jameson is tempted to remove the mask, the see Spider-Man’s eyes. No, it would somehow spoil the pleasure. He’s crazy for Spider-Man, not a kid in high school. He removes the cock from his mouth with a wet pop and a loud groan from the boy. 

Peter takes his breath and slumps back. His cock hurt from the excitement and Jonah removes the shackles. 

\- You won’t go away. Said the director. 

\- Nah. 

\- Good. 

The older man takes his cigar back and spreads the hero’s legs. Peter gasp, the air against his wild area is surprisingly cold. He yelped when Jameson shoved a finger inside him without warning. 

\- Geez, I wonder which one of us is hornier. Said Peter. 

\- Don’t care. 

Jameson pours lube, coming from who know where, on his second fingers and thrusts it inside along the first. Parker groans when his boss grabs his cock and he relaxes. Yeah his boss, he’ll think about it later. Finally, what seems like an eternity for the two of them, Jameson unzips his pants and places himself between Peter’s legs. Parker bites his lips and he feels like his groin is on fire, damn it hormones! Okay, at least he’s not virgin from down there, thanks to a certain flaming blond. He groans when the older moan pushes in and he wraps his legs around Jonah’s waist. The director moans and rolls his hips slowly. A bit too slowly for Peter who pushes the director’s back with his legs to force him back. Jonah groans and accelerates really fast and hard and Peter groans and clutches his fingers on his shoulders. He let the friction build up his pleasure and he strokes his cock. He hears Jameson’s groan being more insistent and he knew he’s about to cum. Peter whimpers when the director bites his neck as he slams ball deep inside him, and stays. Jameson removes himself, panting a bit. 

\- Alrea.. Begins Spider-Man. 

\- Shut up. 

Jameson takes Parker’s cock and strokes it again. Peter bucks his hips and moans when the hand twists on his throbbing shaft. His climax builds up and finally, he releases in the director’s hand. When Peter’s opens his eyes, not knowing he had shut them, he’s kissing Jameson. It feels even weirder than the fact they just fucked. They break the kiss and Spider-Man quickly puts his pants back. 

\- You better keep your promises, old man. Said Parker. 

Jameson sits on his chair and nods, puffing his cigar. 

\- Computer. Said the hero. 

The director gives it to him and Peter swings away out the window. 

Wow. He really needs a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
